Nos tienen contra la pared
by eskelis
Summary: Touma y Othinus se an metido o mas bien los an metido en un gran y muy peligroso lío ellos dos tendrán que librarse de ellos esta ves, pero esta ves el peligro es mortal pero es común para el u.u
1. Capitulo 1 enjaulados

**Touma Y Othinos estan en Medio De Una tormenta, crusando sin gran Terreno Cubierto de nieve mas nieve Pero pronto sí Darian Cuenta Que No estan solos bronceado COMO Ellos creen el ..**

"Hey Ahora ustedes alto!"

Touma y Othinus to see quien habia dicho esas palabras y en ese tono tan alto.

Lo que vieron al voltear fue una ola de luz porción todas las linternas tras de ellos, rifles de asalto apuntando hacia la rubia estaba con un traje de bruja

pero ...

Pero la un chico singulares La protegía De Las Miras De Los rifles, Aun no siendo una prueba de balas

"Interesante ..." Una Silueta del lo decia Detras De Las Personas Con Los rifles

Entonces Touma y Othinus sí sorprendieron al reconocer a la dueña de ESA y vos sí pusieron en guardia Por Que No es un enemigo comun...

¿Aiwass? -DIJO othinus Sorprendida y molesta

"Correcto Diosa de la magia othinus, Ahora te escuchare chico del Imagine Breaker .. ¿Que estas Haciendo aqui?-Decia Aiwass con poco interés

"Estoy aqui para protegerla a ella"-Esas fueron las unicas Palabras Que el pronuncio en ese Momento

"Muy bien, es muy raro para mi hacer una de estas grandes apariciones, aprovechen y Disfruten este Evento tan especial"

"Othinus mantente detras de mi esta ves ..." vos-decia Touma estafa Una seria

Aiwass era sin servicio Sobrenatural, Un golpe de Su Mano Derecha seria fatal, tenia Pero el los soldados Que atras le Devan balor para DECIR ESAs Palabras ves un ESTA Touma

"USTEDES DOS estan Listos para pelear conmigo?"

"Si Debo pelear contra ti lo son TODO Para Qué ella síguenos una salva .. he aquí el mar que!" -Desia el chico de pelo de erizo

"Entonces es Una lastima ..." - lo decia Aiwass Moviendo do cabeza de derecha a izquierda como un pendulo

"!"

Touma al darse Cuenta del peligro en sí tensa y sí Pone En defensa para resibir el golpe y Logro bloquear el feroz izquierdazo de Aiwass, y ya listo Para el contraataque... sin embargo... el Ataque no era para Touma si no Que era para othinus su verdadero objetivo! pero touma logra predecir el Ataque y se lanza HACIA othinus y la Cubre con su Propio Cuerpo y los dos caen en la nieve inconsientes ...

* * *

despues de la un rato una aun aturdida othinus sí Levanta Poco a Poco, Pero su vista esta nublada y estaba muy debil, pero paresia que caminaba pero no en cambio la estaban arrastrando por un pasillo estaba siendo llevada por dos tipos armados y adelante de ellos estaba aiswass y para ver mejor se limpia y se da cuenta que esta en un pasillo largo con paredes de concreto muy grueso ´¿es una carcel o algo así?´pensó othinus, pero el diseño era de alta tecnologia así que pensó que tenia que ser la ciudad academica, luego de eso la metieron a una celda, y al entrar una cadena espiritual estaba conectada a ella limitando su poderes para no poder escapar

"Ah, ya veo que por fin despertastes.. ya me estaba preocupando un poco" -decia aiwass

"¿donde estamos exactamente? -decia la rubia con vos débil

" jajaja.. no hay muchos lugares que puedan contenerte dios o ¿deveria decir diosa? diosa esta bien creo pero solo hay uno que puede retenerte totalmente y evitar que el mundo sepa que sigues viva.. el edificio sin ventanas... y veo que estas bien Kamijou Touma es un muy efectivo escudo

"¿Por que aun estoy viva?"

"Por que usted aun es te utilidad para nuestra causa" /"Ya veo.." -othinus baja la cabeza

entonces ella estaba hay por que era parte de un plan de estrella de plata, lo cual era muy ironico... pero si ella esta hay donde.. ¿donde esta el!?

"Buena pregunta, yo creia que te habias olvidado de el por el golpe de antes" en ese momento othinus arremete contra los barrotes "responde!"

"Woohoho, la diosa othinus reaccionando así por un apenas singular humano, pero dime ¿necesitas algo? -decia aiwass petulante muy confiada de su dominio en esos momentos

"¿Donde esta?" -con algo de odio y veneno

¿El?.. te refieres a Imagine Breaker ¿verdad?"

¿esta seguro? ¿esta con vida? ¿el sabe que aun estoy viva? -los pensamientos de othinus eran muchos- no puede ser donde estas... touma

"¿que? ¿no lo as notado?" -aiwass miro para la esquina izquierda de la celda

"..."

en ese momento othinus se desvanecio, tenia miedo no.. terror de voltear a ver y al ver la expresion de othinus aiwass de llena de alegria, y despues othinus se quedon en silencio mientras volteaba a mirar.. en la esquina de esa celda estaba un ensangrentado Kamijou Touma, tenia cortes y arañasos tal ves propinados por aiwass su mano derecha estaba cubierta por un arco de acero tenia sangre en su boca y un gran charco de sangre debajo de el, tambien le habian puesto grilletes para no resivir antecion medica

"Podria haberlo puesto en el congelador como #2 , pero aleister penso que serian buenos compañeros de celda" -Aiwass comento

eso quebro a othinus y en ese momento fue como pudo asta ese herido muchacho, lo unico que queria saber es si el estaba vivo para poder utilizar un hechizo de curación en el

"Aun respira pero poco.. tengo que hacerlo ahora!"entonces othinus trata de realizar un hechizo de curación, pero con su poderes limitados y el Imagine Breaker su hechizo solo funcionada un segundo, pero necesitaba una mejor posicion entonces othinus se decide por jalar a touma con cuidado asta el medio y continuo... pero el estado de touma no cambiaba en casi nada y las lagrimas no tardaron en salir de la diosa enjaulada

"Es muy raro y triste ver como un dios llora y se ahoga en sus penas y decesperacion ¿no es así?"

Othinus volvio la cara hacia aiwass sus ojos mostraban todo su odio asia ella como nunca antes

"Oh, mi" - aiwass solo sonrrio- "bueno no importa solo te voy a decir que a aleister no le importa si están aquí o tan fuera, si se las arreglan para escapar nadie va a venir por ustedes esta ves... están completamente solos" -despues d eso aiwass se fue junto a los guardias armados y en señal que ya no habia nadies se escucho un portazo

Estaba en lo correcto

Touma estaba en su gran parte herido y por eso ella tendria que quedarse a hacer todo lo posible y si no fuera poco los grilletes hacian mas dificil la posibilidad de escapar que aun estaba hay

Entonces othinus solo se maldijo a si misma y empeso a llorar lagrimas como un humano. Ellos hubieran tenido las cosas diferentes si ella no hubiera aceptado la ayuda de ese chico pero era demaciado tarde... y con gran desesperacion golpeaba el pecho del joven y eso isó que botara sangre por la boca, y lo unico que podia hacer othinus era abrazarlo

"Touma...touma yo... lo siento! lo siento mucho touma! levantate! yo lo siento mucho.. de verdad.. si yo hubiera... lo siento mucho!" -ella grito con gran fuerza, no paraba de llorar sobre las heridas del chico y solo se reacciona a acostarse en el pecho de touma a llorar su pelo estaba sobre el como un manto... y poco a poco sus gritos se volvieron gemidos desgarradores, ese era el único sonido que se escuchaba en ese desolado pasillo oscuro...

Cuanto tiempo mas pasarian en esa oscura celda...

* * *

**Fin del primer capitulo**

**¿touma despertara? y ¿othinus podrá sincerarse con el?**


	2. Capitulo 2 la facción de Kamijou

**Ya habían pasado tres días pero que paso con Touma...**

"nadi7e quera decirlo.. las esperanzas todavía estaban hay, que el gran héroe de la tercera guerra mundial aun estaba hay afuera pero no todos eran optimistas en ello, realmente era un mal día"

Shiage Hamazura en las calles del distrito siete, a diferencia de los demás el no tenia idea en que problemas estaba el "jefe" y mientras caminaba se topo con alguien..

"Lo siento" -la persona respondió de forma muy pasiva

"Tu.. tu eres ¿como era? I-Index!

"Uhm" -La monja de pelo plateado y ojos de esmeralda asintió

¿Tu estas con el jefe no? ¿por que caminas por un lugar tan desolado como este? y.. ¿por que estas tan triste?

"... Touma."

"?"

"Touma no regreso.." -con una cara triste y lagrimosa

"...? jefe? ¿no esta con tigo?

Index asintió

"... Dime"

* * *

Misaka Mikoto estaba agarrando su PDA con fuerza.

Siendo la Electro Master mas fuerte de toda la ciudad academica, podia hackear casi cualquier cosa en el mundo, ella estaba buscando información en todas las paginas posibles del idiota con cabello de erizo

pero... ¿que tipo de noticia seria?

* * *

por otro lado accelerator.. gemia por el ruido que había en el apartamento de Yomikawa.

"Algunas hermanas están diciendo que el salvador esta en problemas! dice misaka misak mientras intenta despertar a su amigo" -Last Order jalaba el brazo del albino, colgando desde el sofá

"Eh? Que héroe maldito? estoy seguro que esta siendo enterrado ahora mismo -dijo el albino que al parecer no le importaba mucho el tema..

"Pero !Pero¡ todo el mundo lo esta buscando! debemos ayudar en su búsqueda!. grito misaka misaka mientras trata de ayudar!"

"Yo soy un lisiado maldito! ¿no puedo disfrutar mi siesta? ¿no puedes estar en silencio para que yo pueda pensar adecuadamente?

"Pero!"

"No hay peros!"

Sin embargo, accelaretor estaba pensando en llamar a alguien que puede que les de una mano

"Entonces.. ¿si vuelvo a escapar!?

* * *

Al recibir la información de que Kamijou Touma estaba desaparecido, la red de misakas comensaron su busqueda con avistamientos, teorías, patrón de movimientos y comenzó la búsqueda.

Dos clones se dirigieron hacia la residencia de ese chico 10032 y 19090.

* * *

por otro lado Kaori Kanzaki y Amakusa no perdían el tiempo

"Si es verdad que Touma Kamijou, el hombre que le debemos tanto esta desaparecido" - el sumo pontífice admitió "Pero perderíamos nuestro orgullo, honor y nuestros corazones humanos, así que! tenemos que encontrarlo de cualquier manera!

"Todo el mundo esta en su busqueda, Sacerdotisa-sama. Las fuerzas de Agnese tambien se sumaron en la búsqueda! Itsuwa asintió.

"Entonces veamos por la bahía de Tokio, hay una gran probabilidad que aya llegado a una zona cercana".

"Ya la oyeron!, todos a buscar en las playas y el mar! itsuwa, ve a la ciudad academia y encuentra a index! si hay noticias o personas que necesitan consuelo, ella es prioridad!" Saiji Tatemiya ordenó

Por lo tanto la búsqueda del niño continua.

* * *

...

...

En esa habitación con poca luz...

...

...

En ese pasillo que estaba lleno de los gritos de una diosa enjaulada...

...

Kamijou Touma estaba sobre la cama aun ensangrentado, aun luchando por su vida

Othinus a pasado los últimos tres días luchando por curar el ensangrentado cuerpo de touma

El chico ya había parado de sangrar, y su respiración parecía calmada por fin y solo ella sabe lo que en verdad esta pasando, cada día se preocupaba por el, lloraba por él, la idea de perder al chico la atormenta... la abruma... el mundo no sabe que el esta luchando por su vida.

Othinus no sabia si lo estaban buscando a el, y si incluso es así es muy probable que no funcione y termine en fracaso

Incluso si tal caso sucede y los encuentran..

¿_se podría quedar junto a el?_

Ella estaba dispuesta a acabar con toda la vida en el mundo, por ese chico.

Solo para salir de hay junto a el, ella haría cualquier cosa por el no importa el precio..

"Despierta ya, touma... "- Othinus agarró el brazo derecho de touma- "Sálvame... por favor sálvame..."

...

...

* * *

Despertarse...

...

...

En su sueño, Kamijou Touma oyó... oyó el eco en su corazón, el no había protegido a othinus, el era la razón por la cual ella lloraba, una persona que quería proteger estaba llorando por la injusticia de ese mundo tan cruel y eso el lo sabe bien...

"Solo.. ¿acaso tan mal estoy? deja de llorar de esa manera..."

Pero escucho un sonido..

"El que purifica a dios y exorciza al diablo"

y yo un grito...

"Sálvame.."

Su mente de aclaro y por fin salio de la oscuridad

"Levántate.. Kamijou Touma.

Protege la sonrisa y la felicidad de una solo chica una ves mas

* * *

Misaka Mikoto derribo la puerta de la sucursal 117 del juicio.

"¿O..one-sama?"

"¿Misaka-san?"

todo el equipo del juicio estaba confundido

* * *

Misaka aun recordaba la cara de ese simple chico..

Uiharu rapidamente hackeo la red de la ciudad academia, por lo que pensaba ir ala residencia de Kamijou y buscar a index

Pero parece que no era la única que buscaba.

"¿Eh? ¿ah?"

" Oh, lo siento solo estoy buscando a un amigo mio"- Hamazaru rapidamente paso a su lado.

"..." mikoto respiro hondo "¿tu tambien lo estas buscando?"

¿eh? ahora hamazaru era el sorprendido

pero pronto alguien mas llego

"¿por que todos se reúnen delante de su dormitorio? ¿se an encontrado con el? - prengunta itsuwa

"Tch, ese puto héroe" dijo accelaretor

"Parece que la iglesia anglicana no puede mantener a nadie al margen" dijo styil magnus al salir del ascensor

"Tch.. terminamos viniendo nosotros mismos"-Leiviana Birdway, con mark

"Me parece haber reunido alguna información útil con mi red camarilla"- dijo misaki shokuhou y se metio al dormitorio de kamijou-san

"Me parece que no pueden encontrar a kamijou-kun en ningun lugar" lessar salto entrando por la ventana

"Misaka 10032 y 19090 an venido a sumarse a la reunion "dice misaka anunciandose

"Asi que el edificio sin ventanas eh? supongo que hay algunas maneras de entrar "dijo thor entrando por el balcón

y siguió y siguió...

Pero entonces, index levanto la cabeza y hablo

"Hay algo que les tengo que decir a todos, como todo el mundo esta aquí, es ahora o nunca"

* * *

index procedió a hablar de su última reunión con Kamijou Touma en la tormenta.

ella les estaba contado una historia increíble.

el corazón de la gente cayó al oír las fases del mundo que el chico tubo que sufrir y su "batalla" con la diosa de la magia Othinus

Ella estaba llorando.

...

...

Y ella pregunta.

¿no perdonaran? ¿lo perdonaran ahora que saben que el destruyo la felicidad del mundo?

...

...

El silencio reinaba en la habitación...

y una persona hablo

"El nos dio la felicidad en primer lugar"

* * *

En el edificio sin ventanas Aleister Crowley hizo una mueca.

De repente, los engranajes de su plan cambiaron de posición

Principalmente por el grupo conocido como la facción de Kamijou, todos ellos estaban juntos de nuevo...

Aleister puede ver que las acciones humanas le dan temor a othinus, los seres humanos son aterradores ya que son impredecibles

Los humanos actuan por cualquier cosa, es ves fue por... un chico de secundaria y el peso que llevaba.

y... y... dentro de esa celda oscura... el muchacho por fin recupero la conciénsia el no hiba a dejar a todos con el trabajo especialmente.. si othinus lloraba por el.. y de pronto sonó un cristal rompiendose...

y othinus los escucho y se levanto rapidamente..

Kamijou sonrió debilmente, antes de levantar su mano heria hacia el rostro de othinus y limpiarle las lagrimas

"Yo te protegeré.."

**Fin dle capitulo 2**

**próximo capitulo: rebelión y pelea... dejen comentarios :D**


End file.
